Yukina Himuro
Yukina Himuro '''(氷室雪菜) is the main protagonist in Watashi ni xx Shinasai! She is a third year junior high school student. Yukina is secretly a cell phone novelist by the name of Yupina. She has a fear of being seen directly without her glasses. Yukina is also a novice at love, seeing as how she uses Shigure to teach her about love. Profile '''Appearance Yukina is a beautiful and attractive young girl who has long reddish-brown hair and golden sharp eyes.Her hair is tied up into a high ponytail.Also,she has a slim figure with a big breasts.She wears oval framed glasses which she refuses to take off, until Shigure claims he can "cure" her. She is seen to wear a variety of clothes.Most commonly seen is her school uniform. However, she is seen in regular shirts and sweatpants at home, and pajamas when she is in bed.Her mother has a habit of dressing Yukina up more feminine whenever she is going out to meet a boy. 'Personality' She is famous for to be a cold and unsociable girl who is friendly and kind only to Akira her cousin.She often seems calm and has good comebacks.For example, when Hisame pinned her down and said she was immature, Hisame got shocked that she wasn't scared. She is also incredibly brave, as when she decided to tell Shigure herself that she was Yupina, instead of allowing Hisame to blackmail her. She is incredibly confused when it comes to love, even when she was using Shigure and Akira, she didn't realise she was hurting them. In fact, the only reason why she was initially romantically involved with the two at all was because she needed ideas for her cell phone novel. It's questionable whether or not she understands that the boys are actually jealous of one another. She is actually rather kind-hearted when she told Hisame to be kinder to Mami. In school she was called the 'Absolute Zero Snow Woman' only because of her sharp eyes and cold skin temperature. Gradually, she begins to open up when new people gradually make their way into her life, such as Hisame and Mami Relationships 'Shigure Kitami' During the start of the manga, she considered him to be too plain to be considered a main character in her novels. But this perspective gradually changes when she accidentally sees him rejecting a girl's confession. It was during that accident that Shigure replies that he doesn't know what's so good about himself and her agreeing with humbly saying "I feel the same way, You always have the same expression on your face." Before Shigure could respond, he was called for help and leaves. As he leaves, he drops his student handbook which ultimately reveals his true nature and turns Yukina's perspective of him completely. Apparently, to Shigure, Yukina is just a mere conquest to his quest, since she was the only person who hadn't confessed to him yet. After seeing the information in the notebook, Yukina creates a plan to use the student notebook to manipulate him into her fake lover for the sake of her novel. During her missions, she forces an unreluctant Shigure to do things like holding hands, hugging, kissing, carrying her, and more because she wants to experience what love feels like firsthand in order to make her novel more romantic. She was oblivious to the fact that she's already in love with him. When they start dating, it is shown that Yukina greatly cares about what Shigure thinks of her. For example, when she heard that Shigure wasn't a fan of cell-phone novels, she was shocked. When Hisame threatened to reveal Yukina's true identity as Yupina to Shigure, she went along with Hisame's desires to hide that secret from Shigure. 'Akira Shimotsuki' Yukina's cousin, who seems to have great affection and care for her, as shown in the incident where he saved her from the group of girls harrassing her and calling Shigure low after that. He even offers to be her lover, but she brushed it off, thinking he was simply being over-protective. Akira didn't make the first moves at the beginning of the chapter, but as it goes on, he developed more and more feelings for her that he even started to kiss her. Even though when there is something "Akira or me (Shigure)" saying she wouldn't answer, but she always had thought of Akira and tried to break up with Mami with Hisame. She is precious to Akira and Akira is precious to her.It shows that she likes Akira like her son. 'Hisame Kitami' Yukina finds Hisame annoying since Hisame uses and tricks her to make Shigure angry. They eventually work together to seperate Akira and Mami. Although Kitami had feelings for Yukina. Taking his one "precious" toy to make fun or comfort him. 'Mami Mizuno' Mami was originally Yukina's rival, and the two had a somewhat odd relationship. Mami would deceive Shigure into thinking Yukina and Akira were together. However, eventually Mami becomes friends with her (somewhat to the latter's annoyance). Mami is one of the few characters in the manga to recognize that Yukina is actually Yupina. Plot The manga opens up with many classmates whispering about the "Snow woman" also known as Yukina, who was actually trying to observe her peers for ideas for her cellphone novel. When she hears of how her readers have been wanting more "love" in her stories, Yukina decides to turn to Shigure, the most popular boy in her class. When he refuses, Yukina blackmails him by stealing his notebook the following afternoon. The next day, she reads the contents aloud, exposing Shigure's true nature, and eventually, she gains his reluctant obedience. This was the start of the "love missions." Shigure was bothered by how quickly Yukina discovered his weakness. He corners her one day, and finds out that Yukina was weak without her glasses, because they help her hide. Shigure steals her glasses and leaves her alone in a crowd being surrounded by students, thus frightening her. When Yukina runs away, she is found by Akira, who tells her that he could be her pretend lover, so that she wouldn't have to rely on Shigure anymore. Category:Characters Spoilers She ends up with Shigure lol